Love Is A Silly Game
by LIttlE.DrUnk.NiNJy
Summary: Whether it was sharing a bed, learning to cook, singing a song, or having a moment. In the end it was just showing that they loved each other. All Characters, series of OneShots.
1. Sharing A Bed

**Well, this is actually something I can work with! :) This is a series of one shots of ALL the couples. The stories have an order to them. **

**I hope you enjoy this, also read my notey note at the end ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Special A or the characters. **

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Chap. One

It had been five years since graduating from S.A and high school. Everyone had big plans for their futures. Everything ended well and everyone was beginning to take over their family's business. Although Tadashi didn't want to, his mother had somehow convinced him to become a director…maybe bungee? Well, Hikari had gone off to the same university as Kei, she also took the same classes, just to prove to him that she could also be a successful business woman. It was also partially because she wanted to defeat him. Hikari decided to work in Takishima Group, because she wanted to be both close to Kei and prove she was good enough to be a part of his company. She trained interns and was a very close advisor to Kei. Kei still had the same position he did when they were in S.A.

Hikari still loved Kei, she just never really said. She expressed it in her actions. It was still hard for her to say 'I love you.' She was happily living with the man of her dreams, Kei. Who cares if she refused to sleep in the same bed? Apparently Kei did.

Hikari always thought that whenever Kei asked her if she wanted to sleep with him, that he wanted to do it…not actually sleep.

It was eleven o' six. "I think we should go to bed now, Hikari." He ran his fingers through his smooth hair. "Good idea, I need lots of energy for tomorrow! I never knew that so many people wanted to work for this company!" She stretched in her blue pajama's and smiled brightly. "So, where are you sleeping tonight?" He gave an almost devious smile.

"My…bed…?" She hesitated, not really understanding what Kei was getting at. Even after five years, she was as dense as ever.

"What bed?" He pointed into the bedroom. Hikari slowly walked to the bedroom, she was alert, just in case this was some sort of trick.

Hikari's jaw dropped when she saw that her bed wasn't in the room anymore. "W-w-what did you do, Takishima?!" She screamed, her face was obviously red. "Well, since you refuse to sleep with me. I'm guessing because you thought I'd do something." Hikari looked in another direction. She felt gentle arms wrap around her body. "I'd never force you to do anything you don't like…" He smiled. Hikari turned to look at his face. She was about to speak when Kei said, "Except sleeping in the same bed as me." The smile never left his face. "Nooooo!" She screamed.

Throughout the rest of the night Kei tried to get Hikari to stay in the bed. Or just try to get her under the sheets at least. After about five hours of struggle. Kei held her tightly in his arms, an aggravated smile on his face. They fell asleep that way.

Kei holding her in his arms tightly, and Hikari not struggling much. "Goodnight…" She mumbled, clearly sleepy. She just spent five hours trying not to get into that bed.

In The Morning…

An alarm clock rang. It was six thirty in the morning, Kei and Hikari had to get ready for work. Hikari groggily slipped out of bed, "Mmm…tired…" She murmured. "Maybe if you hadn't struggled so much, you wouldn't be so tired." Kei said, as he tied his tie. How he got ready so quickly, she'll never know. "Maybe if _you _hadn't tried to force me into bed with you, I wouldn't be so tired!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him in a very child-like manor. Kei smiled, "Then until you get used to it, I guess you won't be sleeping very well." He left the room for the kitchen.

_Knock Knock. Knock Knock._

Hikari was finally ready for work. She heard someone knocking at the door. "Coming." She called. When she opened the door. A familiar, loving girl jumped at her. "Hikari! Are you okay?!" She asked, worried about her angel. "I'm fine just tired, Akira." Hikari rubbed her eyes.

"What did Monster A, do to you?!" She held her shoulders firmly.

"He forced me to sleep with him." She whined.

"KEI!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY ANGEL HIKARI!" Akira jumped at Kei. Which was the beginning of a very odd morning.

* * *

**Yay! The end of this one! :) Soo...yea...the order of the couples:**

**Kei and Hikari, Jun and Sakura, Megumi and Yahiro, Tadashi and Akira, Ryuu and Finn**

**If you have any ideas for a certain couple, I shall writes it up. Especially for Jun/Sakura and Ryuu/Finn. In the end, it's just a series of ONESHOTS and they can be fluff filled or dramatic or you know the rest. Although I don't do any M stuff, that's why this is T :)**

**CHea...make requests and review :) Or Kei dies ^^**


	2. Shopping In the Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Yay Chapter 2! Jun and Sakura everyone!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Love Is a Silly Game

Chap 2

The rain was dropping hard and fast. The occasional wind blew forced trees to sway. It was about fifty degrees outside, definitely weather to stay indoors. "Jun-kun, please come shopping with me!" Sakura tugged the boy's arm. "What! In this weather?!" Jun grabbed onto the couch to keep Sakura from dragging him outside. "I think it's a lovely day for shopping." She smiled, just then lightning flashed, followed by the loud crack of thunder. "Eh…Sakura maybe you should try online shopping."

"Then I have to wait for my clothes to arrive! No, I want to go shopping with my Jun-kun!" She pulled harder. Jun sighed and gave in. He knew just how persistent she could be. Especially when it involved him, which it always did, "Fine I'll go." He sighed again. Grabbing a large black umbrella, and a jacket, he locked arms with Sakura, "Let's go!" She said excitedly. Jun could only smile.

The rain was not as bad when they were outside. It was very calming to be walking in the rain. The rain was softer now, and the thunder and lightning had stopped. "See, it's a lovely day for shopping, Jun-kun." She smiled. "Sakura, why didn't you just go with Megumi or Akira or Hikari?" He asked, avoiding the giant 'puddles'.

"Well, Hikari is always with Kei, so I didn't want Kei to tag along. Akira is busy with something and Megumi is with Yahiro, probably went off to some concert thingy." She replied, trying to step in the 'puddles'.

"Don't jump in puddles." He laughed.

"But they are so fun!" She let go of Jun and jumped in the biggest puddle she saw. It was not as small as they were expecting. When she landed, she was covered in water from head to toe. The so-called puddle, came up to mid shin. "Hahaha! See fun!" She laughed. Jun smiled and laughed, "I think you should buy some clothes now."

Sakura went into her favorite store, and bought a new pair of straight leg jeans and a cute top with little frills. Also a sweater, since hers was soaked and rain boots, immediately after paying she put on the clothes in the store bathroom. Then bought more clothes from the store, and had Jun hold some bags for her.

They went several other stores and bought shoes, clothes and jewelry. Sakura even bought something secretly for Jun.

"Ne, Jun-kun, do you want to buy anything?" She looked up at him. "No, I'm just happy to be with Sakura-chan." He smiled. His words were just about the sweetest thing Sakura had heard him say. Her eyes went blank and blood suddenly gushed from her nose. "Ah, Sakura-chan!" Jun caught her as she fainted from joy. "Maybe I shouldn't say those types of things to you." He sweat dropped.

Jun took Sakura, and her bags, to a bench. "Ah…Jun…kun…you are so nice…" She mumbled in a dazed tone. Jun sighed and pat her on the head. "Are you done shopping?" She nodded.

The couple then took Sakura's bags to her home. "Did you enjoy yourself, Jun-kun? Even though I was the one shopping." She smiled. "I told you I was happy, because I was with you. I didn't need to buy anything anyway." He smiled. Sakura controlled her overwhelming feeling to have another nose bleed.

"Well, I got you this anyways. Just in case you wanted something." She held out a little black box. Jun opened it, it was a small leather bracelet that said 'Ushikubo Sakura' and little hearts at the end and beginning. Jun sweat dropped, but thought about it, "I guess this is her way of saying she loves me." He smiled. "Thank you Sakura-chan. I will treasure it." He smiled radiantly and gave her a kiss on the cheek as thanks.

"Ahh….Jun-kun! You're just like a prince!" She had another extreme nose bleed that only Jun could bring on. "Sakura-chan, I'll go get a towel. You're bleeding everywhere!"

* * *

**O gosh that girl needs help...she's gonna die from blood loss. I wonder what would happen when they get married XD**

**A red dress...to hide her blood from her nosebleeds XD (Sorry people if you dont agree) ****I hope you enjoyed this. Not very like, romantic. BUt I like it :) And that's what matters!**

**Next is Yahiro and Megumi, which I will not make an innocent one. Because I don't want an INNOCENT YAHIRO! w MWA HA HA HA! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. We'll Always Have Paris

**Discalimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Yes this one is longer than the other two, but that's cause with Yahiro and Megumi it builds up :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Love Is a Silly Game

Chap. 3

A petite brunette stared off at the lights and sounds of Paris. It was quite a breath taking view, since she could see the Eiffel Tower from her balcony.

The brunette was now old enough to travel without parental consent and without Ryuu or Jun. She had more freedom now. However, she had always wanted to go to Paris, just not with _him_.

Yahiro had invited, Megumi to go with him to Paris. He told her that he would feel lonely if no one came with him. Also saying that he would rather be here with someone else, but she was the only one available or the one that would go even if someone else wasn't. This saddened her a bit.

_FLASHBACK…_

_"What?!" Megumi screamed, using her precious voice. Yahiro gave her an angry glare, "Where was the point of me buying that erase board if you're going to talk anyway?!" He yelled at her. She picked up the board and wrote furiously._

_"Why do you want _me _to go to Paris with you?" She held it up._

_"Because, I wanted to travel and I had asked Kei-kun, but he wouldn't go unless Hikari went with him. Then Hikari would not go unless everyone else was going. I only wanted one person with me."He shrugged._

_"Why not Sakura?" She asked with her board._

_"Because she won't go unless her precious Jun was there and I'm sure you know that Jun wouldn't really want to be alone in a foreign country with Sakura and I."He smirked, placing his chin in his right palm._

_"…so I was the last person you asked…?" She looked down, her bangs covering her sad eyes, the board covering the rest of her face. Yahiro smirked pushing the board down. "So that's a yes? If so, meet me at my house tomorrow at six thirty in the morning." _

_A vein popped in Megumi's head, she was expecting the trip to be in a few days. Allowing her to pack carefully, but no…Yahiro asked her last minute. She merely nodded, showing that she would go with him. "Good. Now I think you should get going or we might end up missing our flight because you tomorrow." He smirked deviously._

_END FLASHBACK…_

Megumi could not help but be grateful to that despicable man. He brought her to a beautiful country. Although she did not exactly want to eat snails…or frog, she preferred the pastries and going sightseeing. "Hey, we're going out for dinner now." She heard him call from behind the door. Megumi requested separate rooms, even though the staff thinks they are newlyweds. She sighed and walked away from the breath-taking view and into the hall where Yahiro waited. "Where are we going?" She wrote on her board. She now knew better than to use her voice, or she would face Yahiro's wrath. "To a restaurant nearby, my mother recommended it." Megumi smiled.

When they arrived at the restaurant, La Belle Lune, Megumi was astonished by what she saw. Glass chandeliers that sparkled brightly, the tables were had a good distance from each other, and the walls were a deep crimson. Megumi then found herself following Yahiro to their table. It was in a more private area. She tilted her head in confusion. "Why are we in a more private area, Yahiro?" She questioned with her board. Yahiro pulled out the chair for her and she sat, then he sat at his seat across from her. "I prefer privacy." He looked at the menu. "Also, I don't want people thinking I'm with some weirdo...that uses a board to talk." He smirked and placed down the menu. Megumi angrily pulled the menu up with a 'Humph', after a moment she realized she did not know French. "Can you read the menu?" He had his chin resting on his right palm. She nodded.

Yahiro was becoming annoyed. Megumi obviously could not read the menu, yet she refused his help. He stood from his seat silently and stood behind her, placing his head beside hers. "Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'il dit?" He smiled. "Huh?" She looked up at him blushing. "Do you want me to tell you what it says?" She nodded. Once he had told her what was on the menu, the waiter came by and asked what they wanted. Yahiro answered the waiter in perfect French; she knew he said that they would have the same thing. "What are we eating?" Yahiro simply said, "I thought you knew." She turned away from him and reached for her glass to drink whatever was in it.

Within ten minutes, they had eaten their Hors D'oeuvres and started eating their main course. It was a small meal, but still filling. Yahiro would glance at Megumi every now and again. Noticing she was drinking happily from her glass. "Does she know that that's wine?" Yahiro's eyes narrowed. After they had finished their main course, they were eating their dessert. Megumi was still smiling through the meal, Yahiro thought because the girl _loved _sweets. He just brushed it off.

Yahiro paid for the meal and Megumi sat still at her seat with a smile plastered on her face. He thanked the waiter for the meal and they left. He glanced at Megumi. "Let's go." Megumi looked up at him and got up from her seat. She wobbled while walking out of the restaurant. "Are you…drunk?" Yahiro chuckled. She shook her head. "Sure." He said sarcastically. Megumi held onto his arm and showed him her board. "I'm happy I'm here with Yahiro-kun." She smiled again. He sighed and then smirked, "You are drunk aren't you."

"What?! Of…course not!" She hiccupped and then giggled. Yahiro pulled her limp body back to the hotel. "But I don't wanna go to bed, Yahiro-kun!" She cried. Yahiro blushed when she said his name. "You should go to bed, since you _are _drunk!" He threw onto the couch in his room. Their rooms were connected by a door, but Megumi had locked that door. "Where's your room key?" He asked staring at the giggling girl. "I don't know. I think I left it in my room." She said innocently. Yahiro got straight in her face. "Did you plan this out Megumi-chan?" She blushed.

"No, you pervert!" She smacked his shoulder.

"Ow…fine so you can sleep in the bed I'll sleep here." He picked her up bridal style, but Megumi fussed about going to bed. "Nooo! I wanna stay up with Yahiro-kun!" She cried. "Ugh, fine." He dropped her on the couch again.

Megumi cuddled up against Yahiro's arm while he watched television. He was trying his best to ignore her rambling, "Yahiro-kun," He turned to face her, "I love you!" She smiled and hugged him, forcing him on his back on the couch. He blushed again. Yahiro knew how she felt, but he was unsure whether it was really Megumi talking, or the alcohol. "Get off, Megumi!" He tried to push her off.

"But I love Yahiro-kun! Don't you love me?!" She whined and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed and smirked, "If she's drunk she won't remember." He thought slyly.

"Of course I love you Megumi-chan." Megumi beamed happiness and then kissed Yahiro on the cheek. He sat up and pushed Megumi down onto the couch, but she just giggled again. "Megumi-chan don't do things like that." He sighed again, hoping she would stop acting this way.

Yahiro could not help but turn red when he saw her lying on the couch like that. He hair was messy, her clothes were too. Her brown eyes were staring straight into his light pink ones. He knew how he felt about her, he did in fact love her. He just preferred not to tell her. He could not hold himself back anymore, her lips were too alluring to let this chance go by. He moved his face closer to hers till he could feel her warm breath on his face. Megumi blushed lightly when she felt Yahiro's soft lips on hers. She didn't want to pull away, so she kissed him back with all her love, although not _all _her love, because she was fairly drunk.

The kiss was deep and passionate and Yahiro didn't want to pull away, but he needed to breath. They pulled away from each other out of breath and Yahiro gaxed into her eyes. Even though she was in fact drunk, she still had a way of making his heart skip a beat.

Yahiro kissed her again, except this time he took it a little father and began kissing her gently on the neck. Megumi let out a soft moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Megumi was enjoying every second of it, then she felt a small pain at her neck and noticed Yahiro had left a mark, he smirked and she just giggled again. "Just so you don't forget what happened." He smirked at her then kissed her on the lips once more. "Now leave me alone." He stated, blushing. He did not want her to leave him alone, but he didn't want to take advantage of Megumi. He sat up beside her.

Megumi's face suddenly looked pale. Abruptly she jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. He heard her vomit into the toilet. "…Yep, drunk." He sighed. "I never wanna drink again!" He heard her scream as she continued to vomit in the toilet. He sweat dropped. "At least she didn't puke on me." She continued to vomit for about five minutes and Yahiro stepped into the bathroom. "Hey, you didn't miss the toilet once!" He clapped mockingly. Megumi was crying softly. "Okay, clean yourself up and go to sleep." He helped her up, and took a towel and began wiping her face.

After Megumi had showered and changed into clean clothes. She stumbled into the bedroom, Yahiro laughed at her as she stumbled into the room. He helped her into the bed and turned off the lights. "Night." He mumbled. Yahiro was sleeping beside her, since she would not allow him to sleep all alone on the couch.

In The Morning…

Megumi awoke in the hotel bedroom, with a terrible headache. She couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before. Standing in front of the mirror she saw she was wearing a deep purple button down, with short shorts. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Ugh my head hurts." She thought in pain, rubbing her temples. When she looked back at the bed, she saw Yahiro sleeping peacefully. She glanced at what she was wearing and then looked back at Yahiro again.

Megumi's eyes widened. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. This scream shocked Yahiro so much that he fell off the bed. "What the hell! Do you want me to go deaf?!" He arose from the side of the bed. "Yes I do!" She screamed and threw a pillow at him.

"Why?! What did I do?!" He responded sharply.

"You invite me to Paris and you take advantage of me the first day we're here! How could you! You sick bastard!" She screamed throwing another pillow, which hit Yahiro square in the face. Megumi sat at the edge of the bed, and cried. Yahiro looked up from the floor and saw her crying. Sitting behind her, he said calmly, "I did not take advantage of you. Do you really think I'd do that?"

"Well…when a girl wakes up wearing a man's clothing and is in his bed…that's the first that comes to mind…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she turned to face him.

"I wouldn't," He wiped away her tears. "You just got drunk last night and left your key in your room. Also you refused to leave me alone, so you slept here with me…" He sweat dropped thinking of what happened yesterday. Suddenly remembering, Megumi's behavior from last night he blushed a light pink.

"Oh…so what happened yesterday." She asked sniffling. Yahiro sweat dropped again and blushed. Hesitating he wondered if he should leave out some parts. Especially about him kissing her…and a certain mark he left. Which was still visible.

The pink haired man decided to tell her everything, she would've figured out what happened anyways. He explained everything that happened the night before, and when he finished Megumi's eyes were wide. She stood from the bed and looked in the mirror moving the collar of the shirt down, seeing the mark Yahiro left. She walked back to the room. "How could you!" She cried again and hit him with a pillow. "What the hell did I do now?!" He was completely confused.

"You took my first kiss and…and …and I don't even remember! That's not fair for me! Not to mention you left this stupid mark!" She pointed at the red mark on her neck. "Also why am I wearing your clothes!" She threw her face in a pillow. She felt a hand grab her wrist and was pulled up, to face Yahiro.

Megumi could feel his hot breath on her face, and was dazed by his light pink eyes. Her face turned red as an apple. He smirked, she felt him place his soft lips on hers. Megumi's eyes widened, she hesitated before kissing him back. Yahiro pulled away, placing his right hand on her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"You're wearing my clothes because I couldn't get into your room. So I let you wear this, also I might add, you have a very nice body." Her jaw dropped and she smacked him. "What! You were drunk, and wanted to show me." He laughed. Megumi blushed. Smiling, she hugged her beloved. "Thank you for not taking advantage of me." Yahiro blushed and put an arm around her.

"Hey, you're pretty lucky. I held myself back. Next time I might take more than just a kiss." He smirked and winked at her. Her face became red as an apple again. "Now let's continue from last night." He laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek. "Yahiro! You pervert!" He silenced her with a kiss on the lips and she could not help but to give into her beloved.

* * *

**I prefer a perverted Yahiro XD I'm such a sicko. Umm...yea...so I hope you liked it. If there was an issue with my grammer then dont say anything, cause my grammer sucks ass.... ___ **

**I hope you liked it, REVIEW :D**


	4. Cake Of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**Well here it is! Akira and Tadashi! :) I liked writing this for the violence...even if it's only a few punches.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Love Is a Silly Game

Chap. 4

It was a sunny afternoon at Tadashi and Akira's place. Yes, they lived together, because they were dating, but had recently been engaged. They had just eaten lunch about five minutes ago. Obviously, Akira cooked it and Tadashi ate most of it. Yet she did not mind because she was happy to cook for him, or just to cook at all, although it was annoying when Tadashi would ask for more food.

"Akiiraaaaaa, I'm hungry!" Tadashi whined, with teary eyes and a hand on his grumbling stomach. Akira gave him an evil glare, "We just ate lunch!" He was sent skyrocketing into the air with a single punch. Tadashi crawled back to Akira moaning, "Food…fooood…foooood…" He was covered in mud and leaves.

"Did you land in my garden?" Akira's face darkened.

"Yea, but you were the one who punched me." Tadashi closed his eyes preparing for the punch. Instead, she sighed, thinking that she had beaten him up enough. The man had cuts all over his arms and face. "Go clean yourself up." She helped him to stand and he cautiously walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

When Tadashi came back, he expected Akira to have made something for him. Usually she did this when she was being nice when he asked for food. Yet, there was no food to be seen. "Akira?" He called. When she did not answer, he felt nervous. "A-a-akira?" He repeated. "Yea?" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why is there no food?" He sounded like a complaining child.

"Cook for yourself, I'm tired." Tadashi saw Akira sit up on the couch. "I can be cooking so much Tadashi, it's tiring!" She screamed at him.

"Then can you…teach me?" He rubbed the back of his head. Akira was surprised that he had asked, usually he would beg until she hit him and then he would beg more then she would cook for him. "Okay." She smiled at him and went into the kitchen; Tadashi followed skipping with happiness for food.

Once Tadashi and Akira had put on an apron and got out some ingredients, Akira began to teach him to cook. "What do you want to learn to make?" She asked, fiddling with a carrot's top. "A chocolate cake." Tadashi was feeling excited to finally be able to cook something, even though it was not going to be as good as Akira's was. Akira took out all the ingredients needed to bake a cake, a mixer, some utensils and cake pans. Tadashi gave her a confused look, as if he had never seen these things before. "What? These are the things you need to bake a cake." She stated. "Okay…what's first!" He was excited.

"First we have to mix butter, cocoa powder and sugar and preheat the oven to 350°." She explained, dropping butter, cocoa powder and sugar into the mixer. Tadashi set the oven to 350°. "Now, do you want to do the rest while I instruct you how to do it?" Akira asked stepping away from the mixer. Tadashi nodded, he was so excited that he was making a cake and Akira was being nice! "Good, 'cause you're supposed to be the one doing the cooking!" She screamed, threatening him with a spatula. "Now, when the mixture looks like dough then, you add buttermilk, eggs, vanilla, and some coffee." She placed down the right amount beside the mixer for Tadashi. He nodded, then noticed the mixture looking like dough he added the buttermilk, eggs, vanilla, and hesitated for a moment before adding the coffee. "Why coffee?" He asked facing Akira. "Because it just gives it some extra flavor." She smiled at her hungry boyfriend. He gave in 'oh' look on his face and then proceeded to watch the mixture again. "Okay, now we have to add flour, salt and baking soda. I already mixed them together so just be careful putting it in." Tadashi nodded, and took the small bowl from her hands, "Make sure the mixer is on low speed." Yet of course, Tadashi did not listen and dumped it in on high speed, so flour spurted back out on his face. "Akira…?" HE turned to her and she looked pissed.

"I TOLD YOU LOW SPEED!" She hit him in the face with the spatula.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Akira." He stuttered while cowering behind the other side of the counter. "What do we do next?" He asked still hiding. Akira took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Well, I put some non-stick spray on a piece of wax paper in these two cake pans." She picked up the cake pan and showed him, he nodded still hiding. "So when all the flour, salt and baking soda are really mixed in. We'll pour it into the pans." Tadashi recomposed himself and still a little scared of being hit again, he watched the mixture again. "Okay it's done, I think." He smiled. Akira checked and nodded, "Now _you_ pour the mix into these two cake pans," Tadashi took the bowl of the batter and poured it carefully into one, "Make sure it's even." She stated. Tadashi nodded and poured about the same amount into both. When he put the bowl down, he gave Akira a thumbs up, "Done!" Akira smiled.

"Good, now put it in the oven for 35 minutes and then we can continue." She pulled out a knife. Tadashi ran away in fear, "I'll be back!" Akira laughed. Sometimes Tadashi's stupidity and fear could be funny.

35 Minutes Later…

Tadashi tiptoed into the kitchen, "Akira?" He looked left and right, to see where the girl was. "Where did you go?! Don't leave me with this cake!" He cried. Akira stepped in front of him, "I was in the bathroom, you idiot." She pulled out the same knife again, Tadashi flinched, "Take the cake out before it burns you idiot!" He quickly took out the cakes and in the process burned his hands a little. After putting them quickly and safely onto the counter, "Why didn't you use the oven mitts?" She sweat dropped. "Then it would've slowed me down and the cake might've burned!" He made it sound so dramatic. She sighed, "Alright, when it's a little cooler _YOU _have to cut around the cake while it's in the pan so it slips out easily." Tadashi nodded. He put one finger on the cake for about a minute. "I think it's cooled down now." He gave her a big smile, which made Akira blush a little. She handed him the knife and stepped away in case he got clumsy and the knife slipped, "Cut around it." Again, he nodded and cut carefully around the cake. He saw Akira take out two plates, when he was cutting around the second cake. "Okay, so now put the plate over the cake while it's in the pan and flip it over. If you cut around it correctly it should come right out." She smiled at him brightly. Tadashi put a plate on both cake pans and nervously flipped one over. Gently pulling the cake pan up he saw that the cake came out perfectly. Now onto the second cake pan, he did the same thing. Flipping it over and gently pulling off the pan, but this one would not come off. He glanced at Akira frantically and she gave him an impatient look. He shook the cake pan up and down furiously and the cake fell hard onto the plate, which made a piece of it fall off. With the weight of the cake out of the pan, Tadashi was caught off guard when it came out and hit himself in the face with the pan. "Ouch!" He rubbed his chin dropping the pan to the ground. "Look what you did! You broke the cake!" Akira screamed punching him to the ground. "Can't we fix it?!" Tadashi screamed, fearing his life yet again. Akira sighed; she expected this to happen, so she just calmed herself again and took out a container with frosting. She always had some in the refrigerator for when she did not want to take the time to make some by herself.

Akira ignored Tadashi as she put frosting on the cake, which she had stacked. "Tadashi you can get up now. I'm done frosting the cake." She held the thin spatula up right, being careful not to drop any frosting. Tadashi stood from the floor and accidently shoved his face into the frosting coated spatula.

It was silent…

Suddenly Akira began laughing uncontrollably. Tadashi was an idiot, but these kinds of things don't usually happen. She kept laughing, Tadashi backed away from her and stood up fully, he sighed. The frosting almost fully covered his eyes and he didn't want to wipe it away with his hands. Searching for the sink, blind, on the counter he picked up a cup. He thought it was water. He poured it on his face and then realized he had just poured honey on his face. Why Akira left honey on the counter, he'll never know, but now his face and shirt were sticky. Akira looked up at him, trying to breath and continued to laugh. Tadashi sweat dropped and then came up with a 'brilliant' idea. He pulled Akira into a hug and gave her an Eskimo kiss. She stopped laughing for a moment, "What the hell?!" Tadashi was now the one laughing, without noticed Akira took some frosting from the container and rubbed it into his hair. "Nooo! I can barely see Akira! Why?!" He complained. Akira started laughing again.

"Revenge you idiot!" She wiped the rest of the frosting on his shirt. He then grabbed the closet cloth and wiped his face with it. "Now I can see." He smiled, before noticing he had wiped his face on Akira's shirt. He wondered for a moment why it was on the counter, but then remembered that she was wearing a button-down with a tank top underneath. She took off the button-down earlier when she agreed to teach him to cook so it would not get dirty…the button-down was also white…

"A-a-a-akira, I can clean it." He stuttered holding the shirt up. Akira lowered her head in anger. "L-l-l-look," Taking a wet towel he wiped the shirt with it the stain became larger, "Oh my god!" The once white shirt had a giant brown blotch on it. Akira took the shirt from his hands, frosting still all over the back. She slapped him with the shirt. In self-defense he threw frosting at her. Which only angered her more!

The couple then began a frosting fight. Chocolate frosting was flying in the air and hitting everything in the kitchen. The fight stopped when they ran out of frosting and took a moment to breath, also noticing the kitchen was now a chocolate mess. Tadashi slowly began laughing when he saw a little pile of chocolate frosting on Akira's head. He pointed at Akira and continued to laugh. "What?" She blushed nervously and looked around. "There's frosting on top of your head!" He walked to her and pulled it off her head.

"All your fault you idiot." She turned away from him.

"It was fun though, right?" He hugged her.

"Ha ha, yea. Is the cake okay?" She glanced at the counter. There was the chocolate cake. It wasn't even touched by the frosting that was flying through the air a moment ago. It was safely sitting on a cake stand in all its chocolatey glory. Akira sighed when she saw it was okay, "Good it's okay, because then all that work would've gone to waste." Tadashi nodded.

"We should clean up."

"Yea, so while you clean the kitchen I'll take a shower." Akira began walking towards the bathroom.

"How about to speed up the process, we shower _together_ and then when we're done we can _both _clean the kitchen." He winked at Akira and followed her to the bathroom.

"When did you become a pervert?!" She punched him in the face. "Stop hanging out with Monster A and Monster B!" She ran away to the bathroom. Tadashi quickly followed her. Before Akira could completely close the bathroom door, Tadashi slipped in. The water turned on and then laughter could be heard from inside. Cooking does bring people closer together.

* * *

**O noEz Monster C! XD I could see that...o god that sounded like a corny joke :P**

**I hope you peepz liked it, I mean I thought it was okay....it's hard to find ideas for Akira/Tadashi .**

**Well next update is going to be Ryuu and Finn :D Yay! An even harder couple to write for...whoo?**

**REVIEW! Or the chocolate cake gets it :D**


	5. Driving Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**FINALLY! I was going to update yesterday but the website wouldn't let me sign on and then this morning I couldn't upload any new chapters! :( BUT IT'S HERE! Ryuu and Finn! :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Chap 5

It was a boring Monday morning. Usually the green-haired man would have a client to meet with, yet he was stuck inside watching Megumi's concert on the television. He wanted to be there personally, but it was in a completely different country, which he had also offered to go with her to the first concert as support. She had Yahiro as support now, and otherwise Finn would not want him to go off without her.

Ryuu decided to declare this day that most boring day of his life…until he heard a certain female voice say, "I'm going to learn to drive, Ryuu!" The girl sat beside him on the couch. "I thought you already knew." Ryuu sweat dropped at the thought of her not actually knowing how to drive. She should know by now, I mean they were already twenty-one!

"Nope, my father wouldn't allow it since I'm a princess." She sounded annoyed.

"So where are you learning?" He turned to face the girl.

"I was hoping you'd teach me." She began fidgeting with her skirt. Ryuu smiled.

"Sure, I'd be glad to." He stood from the couch and grabbed his car keys, "Let's go now." Finn was a bit surprised that he was so quick to go. She simply smiled and followed him to the car.

When they were in the private parking lot, that the apartment provided, Finn began to get nervous that she would damage Ryuu's car. She stopped beside it and took a good look at it. It looked brand new, and untouched. She kept thinking what if she crashed or ended up going in reverse when she is supposed to go forward or even drive in the opposite lane! Finn froze beside the car, all those terrible 'what ifs' running through her mind. Ryuu took notice of this and asked her, "What's wrong?" Finn shook her head, and pinched her cheeks to get rid of the nervous feeling. "Nothing. I'm just excited!" She took the keys from his hand and opened the door to the driver's seat.

"So you know that basic stuff, right?" He asked, getting in the car and buckling in his seatbelt. She nodded. "Okay, so what is the basic stuff?"

"Um…that I need to wear my seatbelt and adjust the mirrors," With that she did exactly what she had just said. "And…that I need to turn on the car and put it in drive." Ryuu nodded. She slowly began gaining confidence. She turned to the right to leave the parking lot, so far so good.

Ryuu thought she was already doing better than he had anticipated. "So we'll just drive around. Okay?" Finn nodded, staying focused. Although she was focused, she did not really pay much attention to the stop signs, yellow lights, and then the red lights, which made Ryuu extremely nervous. "Finn, you know you're supposed to stop at the red lights and slow down at the yellow!" Finn said a silent 'ohhh' and then began to slow at the yellow lights and stop at the red. "Good." He calmed himself, no longer feeling worried about getting into an accident.

Finn continued to drive almost perfectly, the only imperfection was she would accelerate a lot when the light turned green. This both forced Ryuu back into his seat and scared the shit out of him. Yet, Ryuu managed to stay calm and did not pay much attention to where Finn was driving.

That was not a very good idea, seeing as Finn was making a turn onto the highway. Ryuu began to take notice of this when he stopped seeing stoplights and pedestrians. "Finn, where are we going?" Finn shrugged, meaning she was not sure. "You know we're on the highway?" Ryuu asked trying to stay calm. "Um…I didn't notice where I was driving. What's the difference from driving on the highway and driving in the street?" She asked innocently. Ryuu sighed, and hoped they would not get into an accident.

"On the highway you have to drive faster since there's a speed limit and on this one it's 60." She nodded.

"So I have to drive faster than…," She paused glancing at the speed, "Faster than 30?" Ryuu nodded. Next thing he knew Finn was driving at 75mph and accelerating! He was not sure why she would drive so fast or why she thought, 75mph was okay! "Finn why are you driving so fast?!" Ryuu was trying his best to stay calm, but with the way she was speeding past other cars and changing lanes to get past them, he could not. "You said the speed limit was 60mph, so that's like the minimum, right?" Ryuu sweat dropped. He was about to explain the speed limit to her, but he heard sirens behind them. "Okay Finn just slow down." She tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because when the police are driving behind you it means you did something wrong and you have to slow down and pull over." He explained. Finn's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, they're going to send me to jail!" She became very nervous about the thought of going to jail. Suddenly she took her foot off the pedal and threw herself on Ryuu, she unbuckled her seatbelt too, "Ryuu I can't go to jail! I'm too young!" She cried onto Ryuu's arm. "Finn, put on your seatbelt and put your hands back on the wheel." He tried to calm her. She was not listening so instead she put the car into Park, thinking that was the best way to slow it down.

Putting the car into Park while it was decelerating from about 80mph was not a very good idea. This abruptly stopped the car and the cars, police cars, behind them had crashed into them. For they had not expected this car to stop so suddenly and that they had not bothered to go to the side lanes on the highway so there would be no accidents. The crash made a huge dent in the front of the police car and a possibly larger dent on the back on Ryuu's car. They heard a door slam shut and a police officer stood in front of Finn's window. "Finn, roll down the window the officer wants to talk to you." Ryuu sounded angry. Finn looked towards the window and saw an angry officer. "Noo, he might send me to jail!" Ryuu reached past Finn and rolled down the window. "Yes, officer?" He gave the officer a bright smile.

"Did you, well she, she was going 80 in a 60 area?" The officer stated, anger was clear in his tone.

"Um…did you, Finn?" Finn nodded.

"Mhm, I'm going to write you a ticket for reckless driving and speeding." The officer wrote the ticket and slipped it into the car.

"…" Ryuu gently pushed Finn off and took a look at his car. He sighed, "At least it wasn't that bad." He gave Finn a soothing smile. Finn felt warm tears form, they slowly fell down her cheeks, "I'm so lucky to have a nice boyfriend like you!" She wrapped her arms around the green-haired man. He returned the hug and said, "I'll call someone to come pick us up."

"Oo, I have a great idea Ryuu!" He turned to the girl, who was bouncing with excitement, "Teach me to fly a helicopter next time!" Ryuu's face lost all color and he passed out at the thought of Finn with a helicopter…

* * *

**I know, I know, not very romantic. But you know, be grateful I gave you comedy of some sort XD I intend to update soon, but I dont like writing Hikari and Kei, b.c they are so easy to write for. Although I'm always excited for Yahiro/Megumi and Tadashi/Akira (violence and I can mess with Yahiro's good side teehee^^) I really hope you liked it. The spell checker on Microsoft Word wanted to change Ryuu to Ryun XD**

**I'm sad, I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter! Is that a bad thing?! **

**REVIEW! Or Finn and Ryuu go to jail!**


	6. The Beach

**Discalimer: I do not own S.A the manga or anime**

**heh heh heh...sorry for the super long awaited update...woah...it's been awhile... :P Dont kill me... O.O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Chapter 6

It was a bright and sunny Tuesday morning. The birds were chirping, people were off to start their workday and Kei was finally taking a well-needed day off. Kei and Hikari were living together since graduation. In addition, they both worked for Takishima Group.

Although today Hikari had an idea of going to beach since they were both taking this beautiful day off. Usually Kei would be the one to suggest these things, and make Hikari blush because of the 'strange' things he said. Kei looked his dark haired beauty straight in the eyes and asked, "So what time are we going to the beach?" Hikari paused to think about it. "How about now, I mean it'll probably be crowded if we go any later." She responded with a wide smile. Kei nodded in agreement.

Hikari decided to wear her white bikini top with her matching white shorts; they both have black flower designs on it. She wore a blue tank top over it and black flip-flops. Kei was wearing dark blue swim shorts and a white t-shirt. "Are you ready, Takishima?" She asked with a smile. "Yes, now let's go." He replied with a smile as well. "Wow, Takishima is in a good mood." She thought to herself, "Must be because it's such a nice day out!" Her smile grew wider.

The two entered Kei's car, Kei was driving, and started their short drive to the beach. Once they found a parking, which was not very difficult because of the time. "Oo it's so beautiful!" She smiled as the wind blew. This sight made Kei smile. Hikari and Kei took their towels and one big umbrella. There was a small restaurant nearby if they got hungry. When they were all settled in on the beach sand, Hikari did the expected, "Takishima! I challenge you!" She pointed at him, determination sparkling in her eyes, "The first one to swim to the farthest buoy and then back is the winner!" Kei smirked. "And what happens when you lose?"

"You will…eh? I won't lose!" She stomped on the sand.

"Sure you won't," He walked past her towards the blue water, "Miss Number Two." Hikari felt the weight of those words fall on her shoulders.

"Don't call me Number Two!" They were acting like their usual competitive selves. Kei and Hikari walked towards the water and stopped when the water reached their upper thigh. "I won't lose this time, Takishima!" At the same exact time, the two dove into the water and swam towards the farthest buoy.

Hikari had beat Kei to the buoy, and started thinking she was going to win. "Ha! I've finally beaten you Takishima!" She proudly thought to herself, until she reached the shore and slowly walked out of the water. Only to find Kei making a sandcastle, "What?! But I was ahead of you!" Hikari stood confused.

"No, you thought you were when you reached the buoy and I wasn't there. I was ahead the entire time." Hikari frowned and sighed, Kei smiled, "It's okay, you might beat me someday Miss Number Two." A vein popped in the girl's head and she kicked sand at him yelling, and attracting everyone's attention, "How can you say that to your wife!!!"

* * *

**Yesh I know it was short, but i had an urge to update and i couldn't think of a way to incorporate any kind of romance! :P This story will probably haveonly 10 chaps. since A) school has started I dont have time to write everyday B) when fall starts I start getting colds! Yes colds not the flu but the COMMON COLD! Which just seems to come to me at least 6 times a year.... C) LAZY**

**O yea and go to my profile to see if any stories of mine that you are reading are going to be updated. Also send me messages if you want me to update, I'm serious those will work XD and yea...have a swine-flu-less year! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Left Hanging

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime. **

**Oh ho ho! I have updated :) It's weird that I abandoned this story for another...I don't typically do that kind thing. :P **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Chapter 7

The Violinist

The soft high pitch sound flowing from the delicate strings filled the pink-haired girl's ears. She had become accustomed to listening to her Prince play. Even if he thought it was not very good, she always thought it was beautiful. She probably thought this because she could not play an instrument as well as he could. When he stopped playing, he lowered the violin from his chin and asked in a low tone, "What do you think?" The girl clapped her hands with joy, "It was great, Jun-kun!" Jun gave her a small smile.

"You always say that, Sakura." He sighed, putting his violin back in its case.

"That's because it's always good." She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Which triggered Jun's other side to come out, he smirked and wrapped his arms around the girl's petite waist. "If playing the violin for you gives me _this _kind of reward, then I'd gladly play that song for you any time." Sakura blushed as Jun kissed her gently yet passionately on the lips. "J-J-Jun-kun…" She mumbled, he then began kissing the girl's neck. "Jun-kun, stop it." Her face turned a brighter shade of red and she smiled, kissing the boy on the lips. Without any warning, she pushed him off of her and said, "Sorry, I can't right now. I have to go to work!"

Sakura left the apartment, leaving the boy alone and bewildered.

* * *

**I know it's REALLY REALLY short, but these are ONESHOTS people :P. Also I'm always lost when I write for this couple. Too bad for Jun though...he was about to get sum and she just left for 'work'! (spelled some wrong on purpose)**

**HOW DARE SHE! **

**Sorry...I've been eating too much junk food...imbalances my chemicals :P (not true)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. I'm Busy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga or anime**

**I think it's been awhile since my last update, and my pinky is hurting from all this typing. Especially since all it does is float there...not hitting any keys...poor thing.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Chapter 8

I'm Busy

Megumi and Yahiro had a very close bond. The two were not dating, married or engaged. They were simply close friends. Megumi did in fact still love Yahiro, but Yahiro never reciprocated those feelings. Lately, he'd been distant though, he's always busy with work. He doesn't seem to have time for her to come by and talk. Megumi thought what exactly it was that he was doing that he never had any spare time. "Yahiro-kun, why are you always so busy?" Megumi scribbled onto her erase board. He read what she'd written, then took a sip of his coffee. Megumi knew he was doing this on purpose; he could be such an ass sometimes. "Well, I _am _the president of Saiga Financial Group. So, I'm usually busy signing and reading boring documents." He sighed heavily. She could tell he was stressed. His hair was disheveled and there were dark circles forming under his pink eyes. She frowned, the more she examined him the more worried she became. "Maybe you should take a break." She wrote, with a smile.

"Ah, if only I could. There's too much to do, to take a break." He replied, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Can't you get someone else to do it? You _are _the president."

"Megu-chan, I'm shocked. Do you want to steal me away to some far away land and have your way with me!" He gasped dramatically, while covering his mouth.

"No! I'm just saying that you should take a break!" She wrote angrily, almost breaking her pen in the process.

"Well, I can't." He glanced at his watch, "well I have to go. There's a meeting I have to go to, now." Pushing his chair in, he waved good-bye and walked out of the café. Megumi let out an exasperated sigh and thought to herself, "Now _he's _making _me _worry."

Over the next few days, Megumi didn't see or speak to Yahiro. She was starting to believe that her beloved was dead or something horrible had happened to him. In addition, she really did miss him. Where was the point of having an unrequited love if you can't at least see them every day. There was no point. Besides, his absence was ruining her mood and making her unable to write any music.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Yahiro's number, which she knew by heart, then waited for him to pick up. It rang a few times until he answered, tired, "Hello?" Megumi frowned a bit. "Hi, Yahiro, how are you?" She asked timidly.

"Why are calling me?" He responded quickly.

"What, I can't call you now?"

"No, I thought you cared about your voice. You shouldn't be jeopardizing it by talking on the phone!" He shouted, she knew he always got upset when she used her voice. It was one thing she would never understand about him. She stayed silent, until he let out an audible sigh, "if you wanted to talk to me, then just come over. There really isn't any reason to call." Immediately, he heard a 'click!' on the other end of the line. Either he was hallucinating now, or she hung up.

Megumi was now sitting in Yahiro's office, quietly watching him work. It seemed like the paperwork would grow and grow by the second, but it wasn't Yahiro was simply moving slower and slower. "Do you want to take a break?" She wrote on her erase board. A faint smile formed on his lips as he replied, "Sure, why not." She smiled, happy that he was finally going to take a break. Although, his next move surprised her, Yahiro stood from his chair and went to the couch, where Megumi was sitting and laid his head on her lap. "I thought you were taking a break! Not bothering me!" She scrawled onto the paper, shocked and blushing. He smirked, "I _am _taking break, and this is the most comfortable place for me right now." She sighed, with a small smile on her lips.

A few minutes passed, Megumi was stroking Yahiro's astonishing soft, pink hair. She was sure he had fallen asleep by now, especially since he made a low snore every now and again. "He must've been really tired, since he fell asleep so quickly…," she mumbled to herself.

An hour had passed, now she was wondering just how long this break was going to be. It wasn't as if she was complaining, but she had to leave soon. He wasn't the only one who had to work! His work was simply more difficult than hers was, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Lost in thought she mumbled aloud, "Why do I still love this bastard?" She jumped a bit when she heard a low chuckle, "It's nice to know you still feel the same way after all these years, Megu-chan." Yahiro mumbled, with his trademark smirk.

"I thought you were sleeping." She huffed in reply. He sat up beside her, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I was, I woke up about a minute or two before you wondered why you still love me." He put in arm around her and pulled her close.

"If you're going to tease me about it, then stop now, because that'd be cruel, even for you." She put a hand between them, blushing. He laughed at her words and actions. Again, he managed to catch her off guard; she'd never heard him laugh before. Typically, he'd chuckle deviously, but he'd never _laughed_.

"Actually, it's the opposite." Without warning he pulled her onto his lap, now their faces were mere centimeters away. Megumi was blushing furiously. Yahiro's smirk was still present.

"You shouldn't lead me on either, Yahiro. That's worse." She murmured in his ear timidly.

"I'm not." Her eyes widened as she felt his soft lips on hers. At first she was too shocked to do anything, but once she'd registered what had happened, she relaxed and returned the kiss.

The two pulled away for air, "You're still a bastard, Yahiro…" she whispered with a smile, her face colored pink. He kissed her on the lips before saying, "I know, but I'm the bastard you love." They continued kissing, until there was a loud knock on the door. Good thing Yahiro always kept the door locked. "Yahiro-sama, Ashida-san is here to discuss the negotiations." A voice called from behind the door. "I'm busy!" He yelled between kisses.

* * *

**I had NO CLUE how to end this one. Really, but I guess the ending was decent :P Megumi was a little OOC though XD, I will admit to that. Haha, I think she was OOC in the last Megu/Yahi one-shot. :P**

**Tell me what you think. ALSO! VOTE IN MY POLL!!! :D It's on my profile :) Really, this poll counts for my next story. :D**

**Next couple is Akira and Tadashi I believe. Then Ryuu and Finn, and this badboy is done :)**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the anime or manga.**

**Well...looks like we've come to the last 2. This is the 2nd to last, which took me waaaay too long to write. Meh. Like 2wks if any of you are wondering. Which you're not, you've skipped this part :P and gone off to read the one-shot of Akira and Tadashi. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Love Is a Silly Game

Ch. 9

Proposal

Tadashi paced back and forth in Kei's apartment, while the other four men watched him. "Tadashi, what are you doing?" Ryuu asked, irritated by the incessant sound of his footsteps on the creaky wood. For some reason he was _only _stepping on the creaky parts. "I'm thinking…" He replied in almost a whisper. "Well, that's new for you, isn't it?" Yahiro said with a mocking grin. Tadashi frowned, and then dropped to his knees, making everyone shoot glares at Yahiro. "Oh please, my insults never bothering him bother! Why would it bother him now?" Yahiro shouted in defense, "What's wrong with you today?"

Tadashi sighed heavily, "I want to propose to Akira today." Everyone had shocked looks on their faces and then began laughing. "What!" He shouted. "_That's _what's bothering you?" Kei asked with a smile on his face, Tadashi nodded with a small frown. "Don't worry about it Tadashi, it's easy to propose, So long as you know how to do it."

"Okay, how do I do it? How did you guys do it?" He asked with a serious tone.

The other four men thought about how they had proposed. Which now when they thought about it, Tadashi was the _only _one that was not married in the group. Jun and Sakura had married recently, Kei and Hikari were the first to marry, Yahiro and Megumi married about a year ago, and Ryuu and Finn married last summer. Tadashi and Akira were the only ones, they were sure that this bothered Akira…a lot.

After a few minutes, Jun was the first to speak up, "Well when I proposed to Sakura, it was during a romantic dinner in Tuscany." He said with a smile, everyone was shocked that Jun would go to such an extent to propose, "I didn't plan it in Tuscany if that's what you guys are thinking. We were there for vacation, but I thought it would be a good idea. So, go somewhere memorable." Tadashi nodded with his hand on his chin. Making it look as though he were listening attentively. Kei gave Tadashi a weird look.

"Well, when I proposed to Hikari, we were in the middle of a race back home. Of course she didn't believe me at first, but then accepted." Kei said with a kind smile. Honestly, that had to be the strangest most non-romantic way of proposing any of them had _ever _heard. "Basically, do it when you're both doing something completely normal. There's no need to be flashy." Again, he nodded, still looking as though he were listening attentively. He was, but the look on his face did not say it.

"Unlike these two here, I didn't need to travel somewhere romantic or _race _my girlfriend." Yahiro stated proudly, "I simply asked her to marry me and that was that."

Everyone looked at him as thought he had gone mad, "Yahiro, that's so boring. You didn't do _anything _special." Tadashi asked, disappointed that his story was so uneventful.

"Actually, I told Megumi that I loved her and then told her that we were going to get married. She was shocked of course, but accepted my proposal." He said it all as if it were normal, "there isn't much to proposing, and just be sure to let her know you love her." Tadashi loudly said an extended 'Oh', as if he had realized something important.

"What about you Ryuu?" He asked curiosity shining in his eyes. Ryuu sighed, "Well I proposed while we were riding an elephant together and I simply asked her if she would marry me. She said yes, of course, although she fell off the elephant…I'm not too sure how she did that." He chuckled, "It's a funny thing to look back on."

"Hmm…so, all I have to do is go somewhere memorable, say 'I love you', be simple and persuasive, be romantic and make her laugh?" They all nodded, simply going along because they knew it would go horribly wrong. "Great! I'll see you guys later then!" He called back as he ran to his apartment. They all shook their heads when he was going, it couldn't end well.

Tadashi sat in the living room silently, he planned out the whole evening, he would take her favorite restaurant, and propose to after they ate. Now, all he had to was wait, she would be home any second.

A few minutes passed, and Tadashi had gotten bored waiting. He began playing with a piece of string sticking out from the carpet where he sat. Then with no warning, the door slammed open. He jumped and hid under the coffee table, whimpering, "oh my god…she's definitely _not _in a good mood!" She stomped into the living room, grumbling about work, friends and…marriage. "Tadashi, what are you doing under the table?" She shouted, bending down to see his face.

"N-nothing, I just dropped something." He replied, covering his eyes.

She did not reply, merely stood straight and sat on the couch with a forlorn sigh. Tadashi frowned, "Now, how am I supposed to propose?" He said to himself.

Tadashi sat beside his not yet fiancé, "what's wrong? Something happen at work?" Akira faced him with an upset expression, was she mad at him?

"No, not exactly…" She murmured, turning away from him.

"Then what is it?"

"…today I had tea with Hikari, Megumi, Finn and Sakura. They were talking about how amazing married life is and they asked how long until we get married." She paused, "and I'm beginning to wonder that too, we've been dating longer than any of them! Yet, we're not even married, while they _all _are!"

"Oh…sorry…but I had plans for today-" She interrupted him.

"Plans for what, another day to put off proposing? It's been at least 7 years!"

"Akira calm down! Just let me say what I-" She cut him off again.

"You know what!" Before she could he covered her mouth with his hand. A daring move to try on a raging Akira, one might think. "Akira…I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me, today and I even planned _everything _out perfectly." He sighed dejectedly, removing his hand from her mouth. "But then you came home upset, which ruined all that I had planned…" He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Inside was a plain diamond ring, he knew she wouldn't want anything complex or ornate. She always found beauty in the simplest of things, which was one the many things he loved about her. "Tadashi…" She mumbled, "of course I'll marry you."

"Really?" He replied dumbly.

"Did you honestly just ask 'really'? Karino Tadashi! How dare you!" She screeched. He simply laughed in reply and hugged her.

"I love you, Akira." She blushed and turned away from him.

"I love you too, idiot." She mumbled.

* * *

**Omg, rushed ending? Why, yes, yes it was. Once Tadashi sat on the couch, I was at a loss :P Honestly, I had no clue what to write. Also, I just wanted to update SOMETHING after a week of no updates. So, I felt a little, bleh. **

**I hope you liked this one. Next one will me Ryuu and Finn! The final chaptah! Don't expect a long ass one-shot, okay. The next one has been planned out. Tis SET IN STONE. **

**Not literally of course...figuratively. Did I spell that right? Did you vote in my poll, like I asked? If you didn't please do, I'm closing that thing in a month, cause I should be done with all these fanfics by the end of school. Hopefully...am I drawling on too long? Sorry :P **

**REVIEW!**


	10. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Special A the manga nor anime.**

**OMGeh the end! :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Love Is A Silly Game

Ch. 10

Sunday

It had been at least two weeks. Two long weeks, since they had gotten any time alone with each other.

One may wonder, 'why did these two lovers not have any alone time for two weeks', they had been busy. Work, friends, family, and more work can postpone any time that the two may have planned with each other. It was hectic two weeks.

Now, finally, they had some quiet, peaceful time together. Somehow, they managed to find the time, between her planning the wedding and his animal conservancy meeting. So, here they lay underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree on a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Listening to the wind blow softly against their hair and the grass tickle their skin, they lay there silently. Neither of them spoke, lest they wished to break the comfortable quiet.

He turned on his side and smiled at his love, who was sleeping soundly. Placing a chaste kiss on her kiss, he laid back into the grass once more. To his surprise, she clasped his hand gently and laced her delicate fingers with his strong ones.

They both smiled, lazing in under the cherry blossom tree. Sharing a much wanted and needed moment together, alone.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you all did. So, I updated TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! Oh yea...I'm cool ;D Now I want to thank all of you that reviewed :) **

**So, I thank: **

AudTheOdd

Kana ('anonymous')

hislips

xhuizini

I-Adore-Wuv-Stories

monkeylady365

rotflol162

yella777

hiddenemotions ('anonymous')

Darkhottie06

Soul Raker

korin-chan07

CherryBlossom210

**AND ANYONE WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER 9 OR 10 AND YOUR NAME ISN'T THERE! I STILL THANK YOU! :D I lurve you all. Thanks for the support, reviews and love!**


End file.
